The Return Home
by Crystal Jack
Summary: Return Home. Are they going to be happy? Would Kathryn and Chakotay find thier way together? Is Mark going to ruin it? Will Kathryn accept Chakotay's Daughter? Will love triumph over all? Chapter 7 is up...I do not own them, Paramount does. Please read an
1. Return Home

Chapter One

Star Trek _Voyager_: The Return Home

She stood staring at the view screen. _Voyager_ making its way slowly home to that round blues and green planet a head. Chakotay at the helm punching in commands and smiling from ear to ear. They are home. Finally they are home. Kathryn made it to her seat and enjoyed the escort of the entire fleet as they made it back to base. Seven of Nine standing behind the Captain, looked around at the crew and watched intensely at their faces as they looked upon the planet called Earth.

All those years wondering will they ever make it home? Now, they need not to wonder anymore. Tuvok continued with his duty, "Captain," he began, "We should be entering orbit in three minutes."

"Very good." Kathryn answered with a slight tension in her voice. Chakotay turned to look at her, then saw her smiling back at him. He never saw such softness in her like that before. He turned again to the COM and continued to punch in the coordinates to enter orbit.

"Captain," came the voice from behind, "Everything looks stable for our approach."

"Good Ensign." replied Kathryn.

"The _Orion_ is hailing Captain." Said Harry.

"On screen." Replied the Captain.

"Captain," appeared on the screen is Captain Valiance, "Admiral Paris wanted me to inform you of the reporters and media that will surround the landing field when you arrive. He wants you to be ready."

"Thank you Captain," answered Kathryn, "We will caution our approach. Janeway out."

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, "Commander make sure that we don't go off course in the landing."

"Aye Captain." Came his reply.

"So close," Harry breathes, "So close."

They crew agreed with him and wished that they could leave the ship and just touch the ground of that beautiful planet and just enjoy the fresh air and feel the warmth of the sun. Kathryn is fighting back a tear. Everything that she had hoped for is now in all a reality. They are home, Tom and B'lanna has a child, Chakotay and Seven finding a new relationship, somehow that disturbed her but she let it go, and Harry Kim, now having the opportunity to move up the ranks and be the Captain he wants to be. Then she thought, maybe Starfleet Command will give him the command of a ship bigger than _Voyager_. She laughed at the thought, but then wondered what will become of _Voyager_? What will happen to the ship? Will they scrap it, turn it into a Museum, or let it continue to be in commission? She could not allow Starfleet to do away with _Voyager_. It is and still is her home. Home, is it her home? Or just a temporary place until she got to her real home, earth?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chakotay's voice. "Kathryn," came that voice she will now miss. What will happen to him and the others? Now that they have arrived at home, will she ever see B'lanna, Chakotay and the others again? The Maquis and Starfleet, one crew, willing to work together against all odds and to make it home?

"Kathryn," came again Chakotay's voice, "Are you alright Captain?"

"Yes," Kathryn straightened in her chair, "Yes I am fine thank you. Why do you ask?"

"You seem so far away."

"Oh I am not far away Commander. I am home." She smiled again and that made his heart quiver again. Every time she smiles he always feels as though he could draw to her like an evil spell yet that same spell will make all of his dreams come true.

"Well," he finished, "I am glad that you are alright. The crew is getting restless and they want to leave the ship and go home. Being stuck here is not easy. Especially Harry," he turned to look at Harry, "He is getting more and more restless every minute. I eventually think he'll need a tranquilizer."

Kathryn then laughed, and Chakotay turned to look at her, "I am sure," she then said, "He will need more than that." She settled again in her chair, "I kept my promise. I brought my crew home. I promised them I would and I have."

Chakotay also took his usual seat next to her, "I knew you would Kathryn. I knew you would." His voice started to break, and Kathryn noticed immediately. "What's wrong Commander?" Kathryn asked. Chakotay dropped his head and went silent for a while.

"Captain," Tuvok disturbed to silence with a stern voice, "I am receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command. They are requesting that start our decent into the atmosphere and make it to Headquarters landing field."

"Very good Tuvok" Kathryn replied, keeping her eyes on the Commander.

"The decent will short." Chakotay joked.

"Very good then. Commander?" Kathryn returned with a smile in her voice.

"Aye Captain!" Chakotay got up and went to the COM and began to enter the coordinates for the decent. Every one is buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm. They were finally going home. Harry could not keep his excitement a secret; even then Kathryn had to laugh at his facial features. _Voyager_ made the decent in fine shape. The clouds were thick and they could not see the ground or the bay. But that did not stop them from making the decent and seeing the sun peering from the clouds and the blue San Francisco Bay beneath them and the Golden Gate Bridge gleaming in the sunlight.

"It never looked so beautiful than the last time that I saw it when I is coming into San Francisco for the first time to the Academy." Kathryn began, "What a beautiful sight she is."

_Voyager_ then turned to see the field that is waiting for them come into view and Kathryn gave the orders to prepare the ship for landing. Chakotay punched in the commands and with a smooth decent, _Voyager_ came to its final resting place, on the green grass of the earth. Kathryn breathed a breath and said, "We are down, and we are home." She stood and faced her crew, looked at their faces, "Welcome home."


	2. Remember

Chapter Two: Remember

Five Years Later

Kathryn watched the countryside from her window of her mother's house. The wind in the trees seems to sing their song she remembered as a child. Kathryn could not help but smile at the wonderful scenery that was before her. The soft scent of country and her steaming hot coffee in her hand gave her the sense that she was finally home and never to venture into space again, not at this moment, not for a while. When _Voyager_ returned home, she was in the midst of parades, Balls, reunions, and never had any time to herself. Now with this picturesque before her, she never wanted to leave this place again.

"Kathryn," called her mother from down stairs, "Come and eat or your breakfast will get cold."

"Coming Mom!" Kathryn called. She chuckled a little knowing that she better hurry off or her mother will call down the farm if necessary in order for Kathryn to eat. "You need to hurry," said Gretchen when Kathryn made it to the table, "Your shuttle is due to arrive any minute now." There in the kitchen filled with old memories of Kathryn as a child. An old stove, fire blazing from the nearby fireplace, and an old wooden table that her father built long ago gave Kathryn the sense of peace and tranquility that she longed for when she was in the Delta Quadrant. Ah yes, with all these memories, Kathryn did not want to leave at all.

"Mom," she replied as she sat at the table, "The shuttle will be here at the time I asked it to. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe so," came in Gretchen, "But I got a communication from Admiral Paris that someone, an old friend I believe will be coming to pick you up."

"Really, I wonder who?"

"Really now Kathryn, I don't like that tone. You have always loved company when it comes."

"I know but I prefer solitude most of the time." Kathryn chuckled this time know it will give her mother displeasure.

"Pishtosh!" exclaimed her mother, "Truly Kathryn, you need to get out more." They laughed together and did not notice the humming of the shuttle's landing outside.

A knock came to the door and Kathryn rushed to open. She was still fixing her Admiral Starfleet uniform, when she opened the door; she nearly fell backwards on the nearby lamp table that stood behind couch. "Seven of Nine," she said, "What are you doing here?" Kathryn gave her a look up and down. Seven was wearing a Starfleet uniform and with the rank of Lieutenant.

"I am sorry to intrude Admiral," came Seven's usual tone, "I was sent here by Admiral Paris to get you to headquarters."

"I see," Kathryn replied and the looked at Seven's neckline of her uniform, "Lieutenant. Well then let's get going. Mother I am off. See you tonight?"

"Very good dear!" called her mother from her room upstairs. The shuttle took off with ease and then sped away in the clouds to headquarters.

Walking along the halls of headquarters, Kathryn went into her usual mode of being a Starfleet officer. Her secretaries and her assistants were constantly busing her with star charts, missions of ships and their assignments, reports that made Kathryn want to retreat back to the farm. Kathryn then gave up and told her assistant Ensign Murray that she will retreat to the cafeteria and have lunch there. "I will return soon Ensign." She said as she left her office.

At the table, she watched young officers, Captains, flag officers talk in their conversations, laugh at jokes that she could hear, saw their hearty laughs, and had to smile. She remembered when she got her assignment to _Voyager_. She was excited but timid as to how her first command will shape up. She remembered the first assignment. To find Tuvok and the Maquis and bring them back. She remembered what happened next. Because of her decision to save an alien race, she stranded _Voyager_ in the Delta Quadrant. Meeting Chakotay and his crew at a crucial time, made her fear that he would take over her ship and leave her crew and herself on a desolate planet. However, that never happened. Except for the brainwashing that they received before they met, and caused Chakotay and the others including Tuvok to take over. But thankfully, a mind meld from Tuvok changed Chakotay's view and returned the ship to Janeway. She shook her head at the memory. "I will never want to remember that again." She complied with herself.

But a memory that she will never forget, was the time spent on New Earth. That time was etched in her mind through out the whole journey. Chakotay's legend stayed with her, and she saw the truth in it when Chakotay never left her side. But protocol and Starfleet regulations prevented her from showing her true feelings towards him. "Oh Chakotay," she said to herself, "If only I had the time to tell how much I care and love you? You always protected me, now I wish I could protect you now that you are gone from me."

"Gone where Kathryn?" came a voice that stood above her. Kathryn froze, as she recognized the voice immediately. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened. There standing above her with the smile that ever so captured her heart from the day they met and those eyes that seem to carry mystery, stood the man that she could have professed her love to, in Starfleet uniform. A Captain, and a handsome friend, stood Chakotay.


	3. Family Part One

Family Chapter Three (Part One)

So he was standing there, looking at Kathryn with those eyes that caught her heart, her will, and her breath. And in a Starfleet uniform no less. So strappingly handsome he stood. Again came the question, "Gone where Kathryn?"

"Hmmmm?" she came back to his voice, "What, what did you say?"

"You said that I was gone. Gone where?"

"Oh nothing," she felt embarrassed now, "I was just thinking aloud." Disappointed he shifted his feet, contemplating whether to leave her or join her. "May I?" he gestured finally to the seat across from her. "Oh yes please." She answered hastily, "What are you doing here?"

"I am on an assignment. I am on evaluation by the board. They want me to command a Starfleet vessel but I am not sure how they will handle my command."

"I am sure that you will do your best. Besides, you have experience."

"I learned from the best." He said in admiration, and then sipping his tea, "I hope that my command will shape up to the famous Captain Kathryn Janeway, now Admiral." Kathryn laughed at the former title, "You cease to amaze me Chakotay."

"Well now," he decided, but was cut off by the beeping of his COM badge.

"_Orion_ to Captain Chakotay!" came the voice. He tapped his badge and replied, "Chakotay here."

"Captain Admiral Hawkins would like to speak with you on the ship. He says it's about the mission and the new ranking officers that will be assigned to the _Orion_."

"Very well then. I am on my way." He finished cutting the transmission and sighed. "I am sorry Admiral but duty calls me."

"Oh don't worry about it Captain." She answered and then stood with him, "I will not keep you." As she turned to go, Chakotay stopped her, "Kathryn....Admiral, I would like to invite you to the next reunion if possible. We missed you from the others and the crew would love to see you again." Kathryn turned to face him, "I don't know Chakotay..."

"Please," he pushed, "Do come. I would love to see you laugh among friends and family again." Family, that word had been used often on _Voyager_. On Ancestors Eve, when Neelix asked Kathryn to join him in the mess hall, being among the crew and her _family_ gave her a sense of peace and belonging. The picture that they took, she still had it. She finally gave in and smiled, "Alright Chakotay, I will join you."

"Wonderful," he said in the softest manner, "It will be at Tom and B'lanna's place. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do. I will see you there."

"Good." And with that he dematerialized with "Chakotay to _Orion_, one to beam up."

At the Reunion, everyone was having a good time. Friends and crewmembers, were all talking at once. Tom was entertaining the guests as they came through the door. B'lanna was holding her second child Drew tightly in her arms. Miral now five was running around the living room with a ribbon her hand. B'lanna finally caught her and told her to stop playing or she will topple over some one's drink. Kathryn stood at the corner of the room watching B'lanna and her children. She smiled at the family that Tom had, and wished herself that she had a family of her own. But knew that being a top-ranking officer requires her to have obligations. Or do they?

"I am glad you're here Admiral," B'lanna broke her thoughts, "We really missed you. Drew began to get restless in her arms.

"I am sure you have B'lanna. May I?" Kathryn said and was handed Drew. "Oh there now don't cry. You are the sweetest baby next to your sister." Kathryn laughed when Drew giggled. "I can see he takes to you." Tom chimed in, "I always believed that my son would attract the ladies."

"Oh please Tom. Try not to encourage him." B'lanna replied. Then came a sounding crash. B'lanna, Tom, and Kathryn turned to see Miral flat on her bottom covered in food from the buffet table.

"Oh no!" exclaimed B'lanna, "Miral!"

"I sorry momma." Said Miral as she began to cry. A rousing 'AWWW!' came from the guests. "Oh don't encourage her." Said B'lanna as she scooped Miral and took to her to the back room to clean her up. Tom, with Harry's, and Seven's help began the slow process of cleaning up.

Kathryn held Drew, who found fascination in her red hair. He giggles while she laughed at his strength of pulling. "Ow!" she said as Drew pulled on a locket of hair.

"Strong isn't he?" came a familiar voice.

"Indeed he is." She answered. She looked up to see Chakotay standing in front of her.

"I am sure he is just playing." Chakotay replied.

"I know he is." She replied, "I just love babies."

"I know." His answer was so serene and gentle that it warmed Kathryn's heart and body, which she looked directly in his eyes. The stare was evident and they ignored a small female voice and the tugging on Chakotay's jacket. Finally she was acknowledged with a word that nearly had Kathryn drop Drew. "Daddy, are you ok?"

"Daddy?" Kathryn asked as she looked at Chakotay.

"Oh excuse me." He caught himself; "Let me introduce you to my daughter." By the time Kathryn set her eyes on his daughter, she went pale and in shock to see whom it was. This face she thought would be never seen again.


	4. Family Part Two

Family Chapter Four (Part Two)

The young girl that stood in front of her took Kathryn aback. She looked pretty and lean just like her father but small in height. Her hair had the same dark color and her eyes captured the mysteriousness that always fascinated her. And her smile captivated Kathryn's interest; it is the same smile, and it is Chakotay's smile. She is only five years old. _The same age as Miral._ Kathryn thought. _How could he have a child? _Is_ he married and I did not know? Did anyone know about this?_

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked, seeing that Kathryn is fixated on his daughter, "Kathryn, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes fine, I am fine." She finally lifted her head. "You have a beautiful daughter. What's her name?"

"Katie." Answered Chakotay proudly. "I named her after you, because you inspired me because you are my good friend."

"I did not know that you married."

"I did not marry, the mother was a one night stand. She died giving birth. She was an old friend that I knew in the Maquis." He shifted his feet, "After we left _Voyager_, I found some old friends from the Maquis and she was there. We were together, and then she became pregnant and here Katie is."

"I see you are a proud father."

"Yes," Chakotay beamed, "I decided to raise her alone, and I am content with my decision. B'lanna and Tom looks after her from time to time. Katie come here please." The small girl came up to her father with shyness, she melted Kathryn heart and stood next to him with the same stature that Chakotay had.

"Katie, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Kathryn Janeway. I named you after her."

"Hello." Came her small voice. Kathryn could not help but smile. Drew shifted his attention to Katie, stretched out his hand and giggled. "Nice to meet you Katie." Said Kathryn, "You look just like your father." Katie with her shyness again stood behind Chakotay.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kathryn asked.

"No," Chakotay answered, "No, no, she gets shy when anyone says that she looks like me. She does not like that. She likes to be independent." Chakotay's gaze went straight to Kathryn's eyes, and again they held it there. Feelings inside of Kathryn began to boil. And her thoughts were evenly matched.

I can see he is proud, and his daughter looks just like him. Kathryn began her thoughts. He wanted this for a long time. If I had told him of what I felt for him, I could have given him a child. Oh, I would like to have a...

"Kathryn," it is B'lanna's voice that disturbed her thoughts.

"Yes B'lanna." Kathryn turned to face her.

"I have to take Drew, it is time for his night slumber." Drew is passed to B'lanna, "And you miss Katie, ready for a sleep over?"

"Sleep over?" Kathryn wanted to know.

"Oh, she will be sleeping over to night, Chakotay has a mission in the morning and will be gone for six months."

Six months. 

"Yes," Chakotay continued, "And I need Katie to stay here until I get back." He knelt down and gave Katie a kiss on the forehead, "I will see soon my star. Every night when you look up into the night sky, the brightest star is you shinning my way home."

"I love you daddy." Katie whispered, "I will shine your way home." Chakotay gave her a last kiss goodbye and B'lanna led Katie to the bedroom. Kathryn watched all of it and is touched by the analogy of the star and shining his way home.

"Very nice." She concluded.

"Thank you." He replied. "Would like to join me for a walk on the patio?" Kathryn felt uneasy but agreed.

"I saw how your face looked when I introduced to my daughter."

"Yes, she looks just like you. If you don't mind my saying so."

"No, of course not."

They reached the edge and Chakotay leaned on the railing, "I am proud of her you know. She is all that I have."

_Can I be too?_ Kathryn's thoughts wondered again, but she shot it out of her brain.

"I can see that you are a proud and wonderful father Chakotay." Kathryn said. Chakotay's head turned, and in his face Kathryn read what he is thinking.

"I wanted you to be a part of her life as you were in mine. I wanted to call you and ask you to be her Godmother. But I hesitated and thought that you were too busy to make the time."

"I would never be busy for you Chakotay." Kathryn replied, "I would have bee honored. But I believe that B'lanna took the job?"

"Yes," Chakotay answered with a lowered voice, "She wanted to have the honor. Klingons you know."

There is silence between them again. The moon is shinning above them and a quiet breeze blew from the San Francisco Bay that cooled the night. Chakotay stole a look in Kathryn's direction, and saw her hair blowing in the wind. The soft light from the moon gave her face the form that he came to love. That face, that never left his mind is now in front of him. Out of all impulse, he wanted to grab her and kiss that face for a lifetime. But again he hesitated.

"Family." Kathryn said.

"What?" Chakotay asked jerked out of his thoughts.

"Family I said. We are all family here. I would like to be a part of Katie's life. I you would let me of course."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and squeezed it, giving a sensation that went through her spine, and he smiled down at her. "I would be honored if you did."

Kathryn then smiled back at him. And when the wind blew just a little harder, Kathryn felt her body getting hotter by the heat from Chakotay. He is moving towards her, getting closer and closer, just enough for their faces to be close. But she pulled back and said, "I have to go."

Disappointed, Chakotay stepped back, "Yes, I have to be going myself. I leave at 0700 hours in the morning." Chakotay shifted again.

"I better go and say good night to Tom and B'lanna and check up on Katie one last time. If you'll excuse me Admiral." Chakotay left her standing there with the word _Admiral_ branded in her mind. She cursed herself for letting the moment pass again.

"What shall I do?" she asked herself.


	5. Agreed

"Agreed" Chapter Five

Six Months without Chakotay

Kathryn was busy with work in her office. Ensign Murray, sitting at a desk across from her was busy calculating and filing the reports that Kathryn had already read before. Busy as they were, they never said a word through out the whole morning. Kathryn only wanted to get as much work done as possible and go home to the farm for the weekend. She looked forward in spending as much time as possible in the country with peaceful sounds of the cattle and horses, and the wind blowing in the trees, soft green grass swaying, and the sun giving off light that warms the ground to the bare feet. Yes, Kathryn was looking forward to this, and now she wished she was there. But she pushed herself to get the job at hand done.

Ensign Murray finished what she was doing and looked up. "Admiral," she said. "Yes Ensign." Kathryn replied without looking up.

"I am done with the filing of the first reports. Would you like to look over them?"

"No, not now. I am still reading this last one before I go to a meeting with Admiral Hawkins. Maybe later."

"Very good Admiral. If you'll excuse me, I will go off duty for lunch now."

"Alright Ensign." Kathryn finished with her eyes fixated on the PADD. "Oh Ensign," she called out.

"Yes Admiral?" the Ensign acknowledged.

"Make sure when you return that you contact Lieutenant Hanson, or Seven as she liked to be called to join me in cafeteria for lunch. I don't want her to forget."

"Oh she called earlier this morning to confirm it Admiral."

"Did she?" Kathryn looked up with interest, "Very well then. I will see her." The Ensign left Kathryn to her thoughts. She continued to read what was on the PADD but seemed to be distracted. Her mind began to wonder. It wondered back to the reunion when Chakotay introduced his daughter Katie to her. Kathryn sat back in her chair, turned to face her large window down into the San Francisco Bay. Small shuttles were lifting off pads and heading into the sky to ships in orbit. Kathryn watched them as they ascend and descend. "Chakotay must be already underway." She thought. He left just the week before to the _Orion_ but stayed in orbit for two days and left that day. Kathryn sat there and began to think about the closeness that they experienced on the night of the reunion. She thought of what they talked about.

"_Family." Kathryn said._

"_What?" Chakotay asked jerked out of his thoughts._

"Family I said. We are all family here. I would like to be a part of Katie's life. I you would let me of course."

She remembered that conversation. And the face of his daughter came back in a flash. Katie's facial features were evident of Chakotay's. She had the same color eyes and hair, and she stood tall just like him. Kathryn knew that when she grew up, Katie would be just like her father. But the memory did not keep there. It went to that closeness on the patio. The tightness of his over hers and his focus that never left her face, made her shiver. The heat between them was evident. Kathryn shifted in her chair at the memory, and jumped at the sound of the laptop on her desk. A transmission was coming in. She tapped the computer and B'lanna's face appeared on the screen.

"B'lanna," Kathryn began, "What can I do for you?"

"How are you Admiral?" B'lanna asked.

"I am well." Kathryn replied.

"Good, I need your help on something. Tom and I have to go on a short trip to meet my father. He is not well."

"Oh I am sorry." Kathryn leaned closer to the computer, "Is he that ill?"

"Yes he is."

"Well what can I do for you? Would you like me to consult the Doctor to join you?"

"We already have. I need for you to take Chakotay's daughter for the weekend. Tom's parents agreed to take our children but...."

"Would they not take Katie?"

"They would but the children has chicken pox right now."

"Oh I see." Kathryn shifted again.

"Are you alright?" B'lanna questioned.

"Yes I am fine. Sure I will look after Katie for you."

"Thank you Admiral."

"B'lanna, how many times do I have to tell you to call me.."?

"Kathryn, I know." B'lanna said with a smirk. "Thank you again Kathryn."

"You're welcome. When shall I see her?"

"She will arrive this afternoon at 15:00 hours."

"Alright, I'll see her then."

The transmission was cut and Kathryn sat back in chair again to think of what she agreed to. She moaned inside and cursed herself for agreeing. But she then knew that B'lanna would not have asked anyone else for help. Now all she has to do is wait and see what will happen between her and Katie.

Finally the moment came when Katie arrived. Her hand was in B'lanna's and Kathryn again saw the Chakotay's face. "Katie," B'lanna began, "Admiral Janeway here will look after you for the weekend. You'll have a wonderful time with her on the farm."

Katie looked at B'lanna and then at Kathryn. She looked as though she wanted to run away. Kathryn felt sorry for her and knelt down, "I know that you must be frightened, but I am sure that Grandma Gretchen would love to make an apple pie."

Katie's face did not change. "Or perhaps you would like to climb a tree or play with animals we have there." Kathryn insisted.

"Do you have dogs, horses there?" Katie asked.

"Why yes we do." Kathryn smiled. Katie then smiled and walked towards Kathryn and took her hand. B'lanna smiled as well and said her goodbyes to leave the two alone to talk.


	6. Love Remembered Part One

Love Remembered Chapter Six (Part One)

Katie on the Farm and Mark's return

Kathryn and Katie materialized on the front lawn of the old farmhouse. Gretchen came running out as soon as she saw them. "Oh you're late Kathryn. I thought something went wrong." Gretchen said with concern in her voice. Kathryn smiled at her mother as she hastened to their side. "Oh mom, I had to take of something before I came here." Kathryn replied with a small chuckle.

"Whatever it was, I thought it was late. And who might this young lady be?"

"This mother is Katie. Chakotay's daughter."

"Daughter?" Gretchen asked in surpise. "Well now, welcome to the Janeway farm." Gretchen's smile seemed to coax Katie out of her shell. "Hello Grandma Gretchen." She said slowly.

"Grandma Gretchen?" Gretchen asked inquiringly, and Kathryn just smiled, "Well then, Grandma Gretchen it is. Come now the two of you. Let's get inside before the sun goes down." With Katie's hand in Gretchen's, the three entered chatting about what the weekend would be like and the wonderful things that they were going to do.

The next morning, Kathryn slept in. Lazily she turned to face the window that showed the mountains in the far off distance. The soft wind blew into her room, and gave its long stretch of coolness, that made Kathryn even lazier to get out of bed. But then her thoughts to return to sleep were interrupted by the sound of laughter downstairs in the kitchen. "What's going on down there?" she asked herself. Finally she gave into her curiosity and got out of bed.

At the last step, she saw Katie and Gretchen making old-fashioned pancakes. Katie was smiling from ear to ear and chatting away about what ingredient should go next. Kathryn just stood there and watched the two working away at the stove. Gretchen then turned the conversation to talking about how Kathryn was never a good cook and never liked to be in the kitchen. Katie then laughed that she nearly toppled over the standing chair. "Mother please don't embarrass me." Kathryn chimed in with a smile. "Oh don't be such a sore on yourself. You could still learn." Gretchen said. "I don't think so mom." Kathryn finished. She then went to the pot of coffee on the table and took a cup, sat down and waited for the two to finish breakfast.

After a hearty meal, Katie went outside with "Grandma Gretchen" as she fondly called Gretchen, and helped to take care of the animals. Kathryn was closely behind them, laughing and helping as much as she could. Katie was having a wonderful time. She ran across the field chasing a small dog and picking flowers wherever she went. Kathryn was at the stables helping her mother milking one of the cows when her head whipped up to face the shadow. She was startled and surprised to see who it was. She never thought that she would see him again. Not after the letter he sent her. "Oh hello again." Gretchen said cheerfully, "I told you she was here." "Thank you." Said the stranger. "I'll be in the house." Gretchen finally said and left the two there.

Kathryn could net believe her eyes, and she stood slowly up to face him. He looked the same. His eyes were the same, and his smile was the same. "Hello, Mark." She said finally. "Its good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Earlier that morning, before anyone awoke, Gretchen was talking to Mark and slipped the fact that Kathryn was at the farm. Mark inquired about her being there and said that he would be there to tell her something that might interest them both. Gretchen wondered what it was.

"What do you mean that it would interest us both?" Gretchen asked.

"My wife and I are divorced." Mark replied. "She and I never connected and I..." he paused for a moment, "I miss Kathryn. I thought I lost her and when I was told of her being alive, I thought I would never love her again. But now I feel as though I can. I love her Mrs. Gretchen. I want to try with her again."

"I would like to talk to you. I need to talk to you." Mark began. "I have something to tell you. Something that I should have told you when I heard that you were alive."

"And what might that be?" Kathryn asked with a stern tone that made Mark tense. He knew that she hated him for marrying someone else. "Shall we go for a walk?" Mark asked. Kathryn nodded and they began the slow trek of walking from the barn, to the house.

"I did not expect you to be here." Kathryn began.

"Neither did I." Mark replied. "But I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I am divorced." Kathryn looked at him. _Divorced? Why are you telling me this? What do you want now?_

"She and I never should have been together. I should have waited for you. When I heard that you were alive, I felt as though a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. But then I felt terrible not waiting for you and marrying someone else." _Yes you should feel like that._ Kathryn thought.

Mark continued, "I thought that I would never love you again, but then I realized that I do." He stopped and turned to face Kathryn. "I love you Kathryn. I always loved you. I want to be with you again. Can we again try?"

Kathryn was shocked at hearing this. _He wants to try again, with me?_ "I love you so much that we should just pick up from where we left off." Mark said with enthusiasm.

"Mark," Kathryn started to say, "I don't know if we should."

"Do you care about me Kathryn?"

"Yes of course I do but right now I am....."

"Not yet ready to accept the news. I know. But we can love each other again. Think of it. Our future will be where it should be. Would you like that?"

"Mark."

"I love you." With that he took Kathryn in his arms, and pulled her close and kissed her so hard that Kathryn did not even fight back. She took the kiss and then went deeper. Her arms went around his neck and there she just fell into the dark hole.

But on the hill of the rise, stood two on lookers. They watched as the two below continued to be locked in their own doing. Standing there and watching them, was Tom and B'lanna.


	7. Love Remembered Part Two

The Return Home

Part Two

Second Section

Thank you all for your reviews. I regret that I have taken very long to do this. Virus kept coming on the computer and I had to fix it. It is an old computer but now I can finish. Thank you again and keep the reviews coming. Also if you wish, read the next story that I have called "Fantasy". Let me know what you think.

Love Remembered Chapter Seven (Part Two)

Hiding from the Heart

Kathryn sat in her room wondering about the event between her and Mark. His return was somewhat a huge surprise and his newly found devotion to her was even more surprising. How can he do this to her now? Her mind kept circling, that she did not hear her mother calling from downstairs. Kathryn was still in a trance. She remembered when Tom and B'Lanna came to take Katie back with them. She saw how they were around her. They were silent and spoke few words. B'lanna of course wanted to leave quickly. Tom wanted to say something but kept it to himself. Then Kathryn knew that they saw everything, and this made it worse. Finally, after a long sigh, Kathryn jumped to hear the loud know on her door.

"_Kathryn are you alright?"_ her mother inquired from the other side of the door.

"Yes I am fine mom." Kathryn replied, "Is something wrong?"

"_No, but may I come in?"_

"Of course mother." Gretchen entered to find her daughter sitting staring out the window with a look on her face that made Gretchen began to worry.

"Why that look on your face dear?" Gretchen wanted to know.

"What look?" Kathryn turned to face her.

"You look as though you have been given a choice as to how you gonna make it in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you seem troubled. What's wrong dear?"

Kathryn shifted, dropped her eyes to her feet, and then looked into her mother's eyes. Tears were welling up and Kathryn could not fight it any longer. Her mother pulled her in close and comforted her as if Kathryn were just six years old and bruised her knee.

"Now, now, tell me what is troubling you?"

"Mark told me he loved me. And he wants to get back together."

"Really? Why that's wonderful."

"What?"

"What's wrong with that? I think he is a fine man. He would do you good."

"But mother I can't."

"And why not?" Gretchen let go of her embrace from Kathryn and looked into her face, "What is so wrong in getting back together with him?"

"BECAUSE I DONT LOVE HIM!" Kathryn shouted.

"Now don't you shout at me young lady." Gretchen said sternly.

"Mother I did not mean to."

"Alright." Gretchen relaxed a little, "Tell me why you don't?"

Kathryn did not know where to begin. She sat there and looked out the window. Her mother waited for an answer, but as she looked at her daughter, she some how understood why.

"Is there another man that you love?"

Kathryn's head swirled back with a look of surprise. Her mother guessed. Slowly Kathryn nodded her head. Gretchen settled in for along conversation. "Tell me about him then."

"I am in love with…Chakotay. I tried to deny it but…."

"You're in love with that ex-con?"

"Mother."

"Kathryn I can't believe it. How could you, how can you?"

"Mother."

"I cannot believe that Kathryn."

"He is a Captain now."

"Though he may be, you cannot allow yourself to be in love with that man. I forbid it."

"Mother you can't forbid me to love him."

"Oh really?"

"Mother."

Then it dawned on Gretchen, "Just because he has a daughter that you want to love him?"

"Mother stop assuming." Kathryn replied and got up from her bed and walked towards her window. "I am not in love with him because of his daughter. I love him because I have for along time. He was a good friend to me when we were lost. He never left me side and never took advantage of me. He wanted what was best for me. When we returned, I told him that we should part ways…"

"Good choice." Gretchen said with sarcasm. Kathryn gave her a look that made her mother soften a little.

"I meant what said about loving him mother. But Mark showed up and I don't know what to do. I am at a lost of how I can decide this. Mother, please try to understand, I love him. I love Chakotay. But I don't know how to tell him."

"Does he love you back?"

"I don't know."

"Then you should find out." Gretchen then got to meet her. Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "What do you think I was mad at you because of your decision? I want what's best for you too dear. I saw how you were around Katie. You loved her as if she were your own. You have a good heart Kathy. You should tell him how you feel before it is too late."

"What if he does not share my feelings?"

"Then you have tried and you need to move on. You can handle that can you? You are just like your father. Strong and independent."

Gretchen hugged her one last time, tightly and Kathryn in return hugged her back. There they stood together looking out the window. Gretchen then broke the silence, "So, tell me more about this Chakotay. I want to know if he is handsome." Kathryn chuckled and began the tale of brave warrior, Chakotay.


End file.
